


Nobody Saw

by Blankfreeze1958



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fun, Lols, Original Character(s), Pre-A Game of Thrones, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankfreeze1958/pseuds/Blankfreeze1958
Summary: Jaime can't just sit there when she's up there looking like that.





	Nobody Saw

We sat in court one day, listening to Boratheon drone on about taxes or something of little concern to me. I couldn't have cared less. I couldn't take my eyes off the Queen.

She couldn't possibly have looked more beautiful with all of her golden hair. She wore it braided and half tied up. The rest she let cascade over her shoulders. I knew the feel of it all too well. She wore an olive coloured summer gown that left her shoulders bare. A maroon sash sinched it around her waist, showing her form as they crossed at her back and then again at her neck, where I could also see she was wearing mother's pendant, made of gold, same as the stag crown perched atop her head. I wondered how much she loathed wearing those fucking antlers.

Boratheon continued his blathering, but all I could think about was her: how she smelled, how she felt against me, the way she tasted, how she would look as I was taking that gown off of her, the way her eyes gleamed like she knew everyone's secrets - probably did, the way her lips twitched up into her little smirk... The way I'd made her moan last night. I couldn't help it. I couldn't stop.

She made eye contact with me and I bit my lip, my stomach turning. Gods, I hoped Boratheon would wrap it up quickly. I thought I saw her smile at me as she looked away, eyes sweeping the room, watching her subjects. I wondered how many men here were thinking such unspeakable thoughts as I right now. Surely a good number.

I leaned forward in my seat, sighing and trying to adjust myself inconspicuously. I was half hard. I tried thinking about anything else. I stared at Boratheon but all I could think about was how I was fucking his wife. When I stared at my father I thought about how he'd no idea what his golden twins were doing behind his back. I stared at random strangers and thought only of the secret Cersei and I kept from them all. It was no use. I returned my eyes to her. She looked rather bored, playing with the pendant above her breast. I thought about how I'd torn her dress off last night and immediately tried to stop myself. My imagination conjured up a scenario in which she wore nothing but the sash that crossed her body right now. I thought of tying her up with it. I thought of the way she would look while I was fucking her. Ugh! Stop, stop, stop! I pleaded with my subconscious but it was no use. I rested my hand over my crotch, lest anyone see how hard I was. They'd probably joke that I was turned on by the talk of taxes. I was a Lannister after all.

I wondered if she'd noticed me staring. I wondered if anyone else had. Her skin was positively glowing. I pictured striding through the court, drawing her up from her throne and fucking her on the table next to her, right in front of her fat oaf of a husband. Let him try to stop me. How I would love to take her so publicly. I'd love her any way at all.

Finally, Boratheon finished his speech and the court rose for a short intermission as he and our lovely queen exited. I watched her leave, hands still shielding my crotch. I left in a hurry, off to my room to uh... Contemplate what I'd seen before we had to reconvene, but I was held up by my father who wanted my opinion on the address.

He blathered on just as the fat king had, and when I finally broke away I knew I'd have to be quick. I'd almost made it to my chamber when she ambushed me in the long hallway.

"What the bloody hell were you doing?" She demanded, shoving me against the wall. I was delighted.

"You stared at me the entire time we were in there." She hissed, voice low, teeth gritted.

Oh Gods, I wanted her so badly.

I shrugged. "Nobody saw."

"No?" She questioned. "And I suppose nobody saw you trying to hide your cock either?"

I was burning for her. I grabbed her shoulders and flipped us around, pushing her against the wall and crashing my lips to hers. I kissed her hungrily and she pushed at my chest at first, but a second later her tongue was in my mouth. I began touching her through her dress but we heard footsteps at the end of the hallway and we promptly separated. She smoothed her hair back into place and I fixed my shirt. We waited for the footsteps to fade away but then the bells tolled, signalling that it was time to return to the throne room. She smiled amusedly and cupped my chin.

"Don't get too excited." She whispered before walking away.

Fuck.

I watched the way her hips swayed as she walked, wishing I had enough strength to look away. I took my seat back in court and tried my best not to look at her, but my efforts were futile. She was so, so beautiful and I wanted her so, so badly. I sat there coming up with a million scenarios of us fucking. What she would look like, how she would taste, what she would sound like. Oh, Gods, I wanted to make her moan again. That was, perhaps, one of my greatest accomplishments I thought, smirking to myself.

She let her eyes graze over court, stopping for a second to meet mine and clicking her tongue the way she always did. It drove me mad. It was torturous sitting there, watching her, all glimmering and perfect. I wondered what she was thinking about. She kept looking at me, only briefly, but I noticed it. I knew that gleam in her eye. She wanted me.

We took another break after some more obscenely boring chatter about taxes. I cornered her in the hall this time. She was just finishing talking to some pudgy older man who looked at her as though she were a piece of meat... Or perhaps I was just imagining things. When he left her I took her hand and led her down the corridor into a closet. She didn't protest.

Without a word, I spun her so she was facing away from me and pressed her against the cold stone wall. She braced herself on it, both hands up by her face

"What's wrong, Ser Jaime?" She laughed. "Having a hard time concentrating in court?"

I ignored her, pulling her skirts up from the front. She pressed herself back against me. She was enjoying this just as much as I.

When I'd successfully reached up her dress, I pressed my hand flat on the skin of her lower abdomen, trailing lower and lower until I could slip my hand into her small clothes. I skirted across her soft skin there, bucking against her, dying to take her. I dipped a finger inside of her and discovered that she was wet there. She turned her head back and saw me smirking. I used my free hand to turn her head further toward me, circling my arm around her, fingers spreading across her cheek. I wanted to kiss her greedily, hungrily, but I refrained. Instead, I ran my tongue along hers, teasing her by darting back into my mouth I knew she could feel how hard I was against her ass and, judging by the way she moved against my hand, she liked it.

"All I can think about when you're up there is fucking you." I growled in her ear, rubbing against her for some friction.

I felt her wetness spread and I used it to lubricate my fingers as I rubbed them flat against her.

"Would you like that?" I asked sweetly, pressing her harder against the wall and beginning to move my hips.

"Yes." She breathed, closing her eyes.

I smirked. "You want me to spread your legs and take you right there, in front of everyone? In front of your husband?"

She nodded, breathing shakily as I rubbed circles on her clit. "Yes."

She was so wet now I could hear it as my fingers circled her. I was wet in my breeches as well, my cock throbbing still, twitching for touch, for some bit of relief. I moved my free hand from her cheek and brought it back to pull on her hair, forcing her head back so we were cheek to cheek.

"Ah." She hissed.

"Were you thinking about it?" I asked. "Me fucking you? Were you thinking about it while you were sitting up there in front of everyone?"

She didn't answer, but tried to move faster against my hand. I pulled it away from her and pulled her hair harder at the same time.

"Ah!" She yelped. "Mh... Jaime."

"You want me to touch you?" I asked.

She nodded as best she could while I held her hair tightly.

"Yeah?" I asked again. 

"Please." She gasped.

"Answer the question." I demanded. "Were you thinking about me fucking you?"

I brushed my finger over her clit and she inhaled sharply. "Yes." She gasped.

"Good." I whispered I released her hair and went back to rubbing slow circles against her.

She sighed in relief. We heard the bells toll again. I huffed in frustration and quickly pulled her skirts up, revealing her backside. I pulled her smallclothes down roughly and tugged myself out of my breeches, moaning at the release. I slid across her cunt, just along the outside, collecting her wetness, mixing it with mine, sticky and warm between us.

"I want you to think about it." I breathed.

She shuddered.

"Mh." I moaned at the slick feeling as I moved slowly against her.

"I want you to think about how I'm going to fuck you until you scream." I spoke lowly, as controlled as I could manage given the situation. "I want you to think about all the ways I'm going to make you mine."

It was her turn to moan, as she slipped her hand down and grabbed the head of my cock. I groaned as she ground against me.

"Fuck." I breathed. It took all the strength I had but I pulled away and stuffed my weeping manhood back into my breeches.

I pressed her back against the wall and returned my hand to her cunt, feeling how soaked she was now. I rubbed my fingers over her slowly. She was so unconcerned with getting back to court I couldn't help but laugh breathily.

"You're going to be thinking about me between your legs the whole time we're in there, aren't you?"

She nodded.

"Good girl." I whispered, pulling away from her and immediately stepping out of the closet to head back to court.

Everyone was back in their seats by the time her grace honoured us with her presence. Robert looked slightly annoyed, but quickly returned to business.

Cersei was flushed. She crossed her legs and I thought about the wetness that had pooled there between her soft thighs, courtesy of me. She wanted me inside of her. She wouldn't look at me. I pressed my hand to my crotch, trying to keep my cock at bay. This was going to be a long day.

I watched my sister nearly the whole time. She was biting her nails, crossing and uncrossing her legs, or shifting in her chair. She was just unable to be comfortable. My mirror, I thought as I fidgited for the same reasons.

When we finally adjourned for an hour break, I was desperate to find her. Unfortunately, so were a number of others. She took her time talking to them, sometimes looking very serious, and other times, joking and playing the part. She was the picture of royalty. The perfect Queen.

I watched her from afar, falling more in love and in lust with each passing minute. At last, I saw her leave. I followed behind her, marvelling at the way she looked in that dress.

We made our way into the study and she locked the door behind us, pushing me against it and kissing me hard. I kissed back, grabbing her by the shoulders and turning us so I was pressing her to the wall. She struggled against me, tongue still in my mouth, each of us vying for dominance. I gripped her hair again and pulled it back.

She moaned in frustration. "Fuck me!" She demanded.

Gods I nearly came.

"Were you a good girl?" I asked softly.

She nodded. I grabbed her shoulders and flipped her around so she was pressed against the wall again.

"Fuck me Jaime." She whined.

I loved the sound of her voice. It was dripping with need, with desperation, even.

I pulled up her skirts the way I had before and found her just as wet. I rubbed her clit before slipping two fingers inside of her. She threw her head back onto my shoulder.

"You like that?" I asked. She moaned her assent.

"Does Robert make you wet like this?" I asked.

"No." She breathed, harshly.

I inserted another finger and felt her quiver.

"Jaime." She moaned. l'm going to come."

I was grinding my hips against her ass. I couldn't take it any longer.

"Come for me." I said. "Come all over my hand and then I want you to come all over my cock. Can you do that?"

I asked. I reached around and fondled her breast with my free hand. She moaned again, shaking, and I felt her throbbing around my fingers. I pulled them out, prepared to taste them but she pulled away and pushed me into an armchair, unbuttoning my pants and finally releasing my cock. I sighed in relief, only to draw that same breath back in as she pulled up her dress and sank down on me, straddling me.

She threw her head back with a quiet moan and began fucking me at her own speed. She clutched my shirt at my shoulders as she fucked me relentlessly. It got to be too much, so I picked her up, still straddling me and carried her over to the big mohagony desk in the corner. Pushing off various papers and old candles, I made room for her and set her down.

I fucked her there roughly.

"Mm! More!" She demanded. I held her under her thighs and pounded into her.

Books and papers fell to the floor but all I could think about was how good she felt.

"I saw you watching me that whole time." She said lowly. "Were you thinking about fucking me like this?"

"Mm." I moaned, pulling her up and flipping her over so she was bent over the desk. "And like this." I said, slapping her ass and making her jump.

I watched as a red mark slowly appeared on her milky skin. I ran my hand over it to soothe the sting. After a minute, I pulled her up and hugged her from behind, holding her chin. And pressing my face to her temple. She sucked on my finger and I watched her, completely enthralled until needing to move again.

I dragged her to the ground so she was on all fours and continued fucking her, reaching around to touch her. "Ah!" She gasped at the feeling, pressing back and pushing me in deeply. "More."

I continued thrusting into her as deeply as I could, pulling almost all the way out each time. "Faster, Jaime, Jaime. Oh, come inside of me, Jaime. I want you to fill me."

I wanted to hear those words every day of my life.

"You first, sister." I said softly. I stilled for a moment and then angled myself just the way she liked before pounding into her. She was nearly screaming when I felt her tighten around me.

I held her close as she came, clutching the carpet and moaning and whimpering and breathing my name over and over; "Jaime. Jaime Jaime." I loved the way it sounded in her mouth. I came quickly after, her name on my lips as well.

As we were catching our breath, the bells rang again. She laughed, rolling over onto her back on the carpet and stretching her limbs. I lay on my stomach and smiled, too exhausted to laugh. I kissed her hip and ran my hand over her skin there, unwilling to think about heading back to court. I wanted to hold her now.

I felt her fingers, delicate and gentle in my hair, and then her nails scraping over my scalp.

"Mm." I hummed, closing my eyes. "We need to get going, Ser Jaime." She whispered. "We'll both be missed."

I draped my arm across her stomach, turning and pressing my forehead to the skin of her hip and kissing her there again.

"I love you." I muttered.

I felt her fingers in my hair again. "I love you, Jaime." She said before pulling away.

I watched her from my spot on the carpet as she got dressed. I contemplated feigning illness. I was utterly spent but I was still aroused at the idea of my perfect, golden sister sitting there on the throne in front of everyone - all those noble, pious men, all the Knights, her husband the King, our father - while she held my fresh seed inside of her. No, I couldn't miss that.

And so when we'd settled back into our seats, we both wore a smirk that only the two of us understood.


End file.
